Boll Casby
For he's not a rapist, it's just that he loves children." - Boll, 26th phrase of The New Testament Description Boll Casby (also known as '''The Almighty') is the most highly praised religious entity, as shown in The Holy Bollble. He is portrayed as the Eldergod of all gods in Bollism, his followers (Bollslims) even see him as the creator of the universe. Abilities: * Bollquake - a very powerful earthquake, created when he clasps his hands. * Shapeshifting - a way to disguise himself, when needed to. * Shakaboll - a form of blessing or greeting. Origins It's not known since when Boll is present on Earth. Most loyal Bollslims believe he created our planet himself, as The Holy Bollble suggests. He first appeared to humans when they built the Great Bollism Shrine, in which they prayed for an unknown God to appear and destroy The Dick. Boll answered those prayers and spawned, defeated The Dick, and went back into deep slumber. Since he hasn't appeared to humans after the mentioned event, the religion praising him (temporarily) died as well, and every source of the original version was lost throughout the years. Recognition and re-start of religion Allegedly some time around 1960, he choose Jonit Vinca to be his only son's mother and impregnanted her with his un-physicall love (she remained a virgin). In late 2013 he woke up from his sleep in order to warn people about the dangers of F.T.P. This event is known as the first coming of Boll (though it's not chronologically the first coming). He appeared in his present day form to Da Lobster and The Truthful. This event occured during their exploration of George's secret data when they were kept hostage. He asked them to defeat F.T.P. since they are a threat to all of humanity. They accepted his blessing and renovated the Great Bollism Shrine to spread faith faster. Ever since his revelation, the two Bollslims and Boll's son Voc have carried the word of Boll to other people and Bollism gained support worldwide. In order to spread the will of The Almighty faster and more efficiently, Bollslims created The Holy Bollble - Bollism's sacred book, later followed by Holy Bollble II and the Holy Bollble III. Family As the starter and creator of everything existing, Boll doesn't have parents. Strangely enough, he does have brothers, who also play roles of Gods, though not as important as Boll himself. The Almighty has a son, Voc Vinca, who came to our world via Jonit Vinca, the choosen woman, who gave birth to him in 1972, though she was impregnanted with him in around 1960. Until his death, Voc served as the prophet of the religion that is praising his father and also acted as the god of Sun. Events of Holy Bollble The Holy Bollble Although the book is dedicated to the Almighty himself, Boll appears only a couple of times in the original Holy Bollble. To be more exact, he is portrayed three times, his first portrayal being at the mere beginning where his depiction seems relatively primitive and is accompanied by one of the lines of the bollslim New testament. In his first portrayal, Boll is seen holding what seems to be a male reproductive organ in his gigantic hands. Boll appears two more times in the book, both of the appearances are depictions of him in compilations of caricatural drawings. The Holy Bollble II Boll plays a more significant role in the Holy Bollble II, however his appearances are still relatively rare. The reader is greeted by his portrait on one of the first pages of the book, along a summary of the last battle in the first holy war. Boll is next seen in the only Primo's contribution in the second book, a depiction of the "Boll Casby show". Boll is seen greeting some children to his TV quiz before answering his questions. Just as Boll finishes reading the first question, one of the contestants passes out, followed by Boll carrying the said boy out of the studio, saying the "ruffies have kicked in already". This event is understood as non-canon by most Bollievers. In his last appearance in the book, the Almighty is resting in a hospital and is visited by his son Voc. He states that he feels as he is losing his powers and believes the Dick is behind it. He commands his son to lead an assault against the Acolytes at their shrine. Boll voc.png Bollar.jpg The Holy Bollble III As the Holy Bollble 3 focuses chiefly on F.T.P.'s internal crisis and Bollslims rebelion, Boll once again fails to commonly appear in the book. He is portrayed in a controversial depiction along with Lars and Shrick, where he is offered an instrument by the latter. This portrayal contributed to further division between Bollslims regarding Shrick and his role in their religion. His last appearance in the book is towards the end, before the prologue(s). After the clash between Bratso and Bollslims, Boll physically appears to survived Bollslim warriors to congratulate them on their victory. However his historical appearance is quickly dismissed by Bollslims, who still mourn Voc and Kocite, whom they lost in combat. Boll then allows them to communicate with the fallen heroes through a portal to the Netherlands. Stboll.png Boll35445.jpg Shrickboll.png At the very end of the book, Boll thanks the reader for getting to the end of the soul journey and announces to reveal the truth behind Shrick's "Drž hubu" conflict. (Un)fortunately, the last page was misteriously torn from the book, maintaining the divisive element undisclosed.